


Concentration

by fireflysglow_archivist



Category: Firefly
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-19
Updated: 2003-05-19
Packaged: 2019-04-29 12:48:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14473095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireflysglow_archivist/pseuds/fireflysglow_archivist
Summary: Mal needs to talk to Simon. Or not.





	Concentration

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Firefly’s Glow](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Firefly%27s_Glow), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Firefly's Glow collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fireflysglow/profile).

 

Concentration

## Concentration

### by skripka

Warnings: More cursing! And sex. And, well, nothing else. Archive: Take and Enjoy! Let your friends know! I just want to know about it. Disclaimers: As much as I might wish otherwise, everyone in this story belongs to a certain Mr. Whedon. He's very kind, and lets me play occasionally. 

Author's Note: Oh, it's not like I don't have forty other projects breathing down my neck. But when the muse calls, I answer. 

This one? Complete porn. Maybe the plot will return later. 

* * *

Sffan is my shiny beta buddy. 

* * *

It was the longest, most uncomfortable walk Simon could remember. 

If it weren't for the small grace of having dark pants, he doubted he would have made it. Well, that, and Mal's proprietary hand on his arm, guiding him down the back streets and the alleyways. 

And possibly the promise of more sex helped too. 

Simon was still stunned by what had just happened. The frenzied coupling in the dark alley was a bit beyond his experience. Hot, short, and amazing. It was all his brain was still able to process. 

When they boarded Serenity, Simon was inordinately thankful that no one was waiting in the cargo bay. He could just imagine his mortification upon meeting, say, Book, or God forbid, his sister, while smelling so much like sex. 

Mal followed him to his room, almost pushing the two of them in together. Simon just stood, in his stiff pants, and wondered what the man was up to. Well, besides the obvious, of course. The Captain gave him that crooked smile again, and punched at the comm system. 

"Zoe? You there?" 

"Yes, sir. Still here. With my husband. Waiting." Her voice, even distorted through the speakers, was warm and amused. 

"Yeah, well. I'm back on the boat, you and Wash can take off." 

"Thank you, sir." 

Mal almost released the button, but seemed to remember something. "Zoe, you know where little sis is?" 

"I believe she's playing some with Kaylee in the engine room, sir." 

"Well, do you think you could convince the two of them to take off for a bit? Maybe have the preacher take them in hand, seeing as how there's a small Fed presence on this here rock?" Simon stared at Mal, who held his eyes steadily, with a certain amount of lust clearly visible. 

"Sir?" and now there was a hint of concern in Zoe's tone. 

"Gorramit, can't the Captain get some private time?" Mal sounded a bit frustrated, but he was still smiling at Simon, even as he closed the comm link down. 

Simon flushed under that frank stare, and turned to get his towel. _shower,_ he thought. _clean and hot water would be good. Would there be lots of hot_... only to be interrupted by Mal's hand on his shoulder again. 

"Where are you going?" Simon gasped at the pressure on his body, and the dark lust in the voice. 

"Umm...," and his brain deserted him for yet another time today. "To get cleaned up a bit...," his voice trailing off, as Mal spun him around firmly. 

"I don't think so." Mal was back to being in charge, arrogant and sexy all at once. "I think I like you mussed," silencing any protests Simon would have made with a heavy kiss. 

As before, Simon's response surprised them both. He pulled at Mal, driving his own tongue into the mouth ravishing his. He ground his hips against the iron body pulling him closer. He groaned, and gasped, and fought for breath. 

"Good lord, Simon," Mal pulled back, still in charge. "I had no idea you'd be so hot for it." Simon's only response was a deep breath. Mal chuckled, darkly. "Patience, lover. I've got you all taken care of." 

Kneeling down, Mal pulled off Simon's pants and underwear, exposing the long, pale expanse of his abdomen. Simon could only stare in shocked lust as Mal's tongue took some long, slow, heavy licks over his soiled skin. 

As Mal moaned in pleasure, Simon gasped and arched into the damp heat, clutching at the head below him. Mal just leaned in deeper, putting more and more pressure on the delicate skin, until Simon was writhing in pleasure, hoping and not hoping he could get some friction, some heat on his cock. 

When Mal finally did lick the side of his weeping erection, Simon almost blacked out. Mal was way too patient, taking his time, like he was tasting an ice cream cone on a cool day. _Yes, that's it_... _I have to think about cool_... and suddenly, Mal sucked hard on the engorged head. Simon yelped, biting his tongue. There was another chuckle as Mal oh-so-slowly slid his mouth down Simon's entire dick. 

Simon's eyes were almost rolling back into his head, as he saw Mal's lips brushing against the dark curls at the base of his sex. He tried to relax and close his eyes when he caught a glint of blue staring at him. Mal's eyes were tilted up, and caught his own through the row of eyelashes. He was stuck, couldn't look away. 

Simon groaned again, as Mal moved his legs apart, one hand still holding onto his hip, the other stroking his balls. His tongue was doing amazing things, sending electric sensations throughout Simon's whole body. When Mal wet his free fingers in his mouth, the new texture overwhelmed him, and he finally did close his eyes. 

Only to open them again when he felt the damp touch teasing his opening. Mal held him tight, preventing him from thrusting forward or back. He could only stand there as the finger was pushed past the constriction, as the tongue drew hieroglyphs on his cock, as his legs grew weaker and weaker. 

Mal found the prize he was looking for, and rubbed gently across the almond-sized gland with his fingertip, while he started making a pleased noise with his throat. Simon couldn't tell exactly what was happening, because an explosion went off behind his eyes, and he was coming forever down Mal's throat. He was still reeling, when Mal stood up slowly, still holding him up, and kissed him deeply. 

"God, Simon," Mal groaned, "You're so hot, I'm gonna fuck you into the middle of next week. Gonna keep fucking you 'til we both forget our own names." Simon could only whimper, and lick his dry lips. 

Mal pushed him face down on the bed, and removed his clothes. Simon couldn't help but watch every deliberate motion the other man made. A quick thought struck him, and he turned and stretched out a wobbly arm to the small dresser by his bed. 

A sudden weight on his back startled him. "Got some useful stuff in there, hmm?" Mal opened the drawer, and pulled out a small tube. "Mmm. This will make things easier," he whispered into Simon's ear. The slight breeze, and the quick lick to the edge of the ear made Simon shiver, and amazingly, brought a bit of life to his cock again. 

Mal's lips fastened to Simon's neck for the second time that day, probably creating another bruise. Simon could just imagine what he was going to look like later, and how he was going to cover it all up, when a sharp bite brought him back to the moment. He gasped, and arched into the body covering him. At the same time, a slick finger slid into his ass, prodding at his prostate again. 

Whimpering, Simon pushed back, just as a second finger joined the first, and the bite was soothed by another demonstration of the oh-so-talented tongue. Mal was muttering, "So hot, so tight, I can't wait to get in you," and Simon's brain shorted out again. For the third time today, he was hard, and he ground against the bed when Mal finally entered him, his hands braced on either side of his waist. 

Mal's cock felt like an iron rod, driving deep, brushing against Simon's prostate with every purposeful stroke. Simon's mouth was dry; he was gasping at the pleasure, at the unbearable agony of being on the edge yet again. Implacable, Mal kept the rhythm steady, maddeningly single minded. Simon dug his fingers into the sheets, groaning and twisting, causing Mal to hiss, and finally come. The feeling of wet warmth in his ass pushed Simon over the edge one last time, into a weak but painful release. 

Mal collapsed, pressing Simon deeper into the mattress. Simon was too enervated to even form the words that might move the heavy body. They lay there, limbs entwined, as the languid air lulled them to sleep. 

#### If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to skripka


End file.
